Unique People
by Joyce Maetta
Summary: Buffy and Anya talk over coffee.


**UNIQUE PEOPLE**

 **Summary: Buffy and Anya talk over coffee.**

'I've got to ask you why you don't boink Spike's bones." The former demon asked Buffy .

Buffy nearly choked on her latte drink. "What?" she exclaimed furiously trying to maintain Slayer calm. Bad enough that she nealy spewed expensive drink in public. She peeked at Anya who was calmly looking at her. No guile then.

"Well, me slayer, him vampire. Too non mixy things,"

"Really?" huffed Anya. "Then why Angel? You had to have known with your slayer senses and all/"

"Angel has a soul, Buffy looked skyward. "He's deep and ..

"But you can't boink him!" interupted Anya. "What's the good of mooning over someone who can't give you orgasms?"

Buffy sighed. Why had she ever thought going for coffee with Anya was a good idea? The girl had a point. "First love?" she ventured lamely.

"Oh. Now you're saying that I should still think about Olaf? Give me a break!"

Arggh, thought Buffy. How could she explain this? "Angel is an agent of the Powers That Be and that has to mean something. He's special."

Anya slurped on her similar expensive latte and eyed Buffy curiously. She sat back and uncharacteristically mulled for a few seconds.

"I get it. He's a supernatural star."

Buffy nodded. "In a way. That makes him unique among vampires."

She smiled finally getting somewhere. She had made this little venture trying to know Anya better. Anya had been with the group for awhile now and Buffy knew very little about her other than she was straightforward and sex obsessed. That was probably a demon holdover since most demons and vampires were similarly obsessed second to blood and violence.

"Oh, and Spike can recite poetry very well and soothe a woman's heart."

"What?! Spike? Seriously? How do you know this?"

"Remember that night that Xander and I broke up because he wouldn't sleep with me?"'

Buffy surreptitiously looked around the Expresso Pump for pitcher ears. She didn't think the public could take too much of Anya.

" Oh, I think Xander said something about that…some misunderstanding you had."

"Misunderstanding? Bull! it was his fault!"

"Anya, according to Xander, it was just one night and he explained that to you."

"Oh he tried. I still don't understand it. Back to Spike though. That night there was a party at Lowell House."

Buffy remembered. That was where she thought she'd made a fool of herself talking to Riley. She put her hand to her face.

"That's the night I really talked to Riley in a place outside the classroom." Maybe she should have paid more attention. Hindsight and all that.

Anya started again. "Yeah, it was big party with large hunky men. My hormones were jumping. Anyway I met Spike on the way. Free party. We got to talking, You know, two outcasts surrounded by hormonal humans."

Anya was there? Buffy couldn't remember. Maybe I am too self centered? Spike tells me all the time.

"Spike brought me drinks and was really nice to me. He crooned a little romantic poem and I got so hot. "Anya swooned momentarily. " But then Xander showed up and broke the moment. We started arguing and that was that."

"A romantic poem? Really?" Buffy could not envision Spike writing about anything other than crooning the pleasures of blood and the klll. Poetry was one of the things that Buffy enjoyed in high school. She thought about reading more for pleasure.

"Yes. It sounded very Victorian and flowery. You know how that era was. Oh you don't because you weren't there. i got lots of business then. Good times."

Buffy really did not want to hear about vengeance demon "good times" tales. She finished her drink and stood up.

"Oh. You're leaving before I tell what happened? That's rude." Anya scoffed. "Xander has been telling me how rude I am and here you are doing the same thing." Anya got up and left leaving the tab to Buffy.

"Hey you forgot.." Buffy started after her but Anya was gone. Maybe I was a tad rude, she thought as she picked up the tab, took it to the counter and paid up. But the task was done and where do I get off thinking talking to Anya is a task? She would make it a point to try to listen more. She had called Angel "unique". Was Anya typical or unique among demons or ex demon types? Buffy had a lot to learn.

She made a side trip to the library and visited the poetry section afterwards. Might as well grab some pleasure for this slayer.

Notes: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
